


Stay

by wintermoose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Straight up fluff, enjoy this drabble!, plus delirious alex being sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermoose/pseuds/wintermoose
Summary: Alex is home sick with a cold/flu and Maggie's taking care of her, but she keeps trying to sneak out and go back to work.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lily/gifts).



> Hey there! I really enjoyed both of the prompts that you sent, but I decided to write the Sanvers one. It’s set sometime before the engagement during season 2. Have a wonderful holiday, and enjoy!

“Alex?” Maggie set her keys to her girlfriend’s apartment down on the table beside the door. 

Alex had texted her about half an hour ago saying to come over. Maggie had finished up at work as quickly as she could and driven over to go see her girlfriend. 

“Mags?” Alex’s voice was weak as she sat up on the couch. 

“Hey, there. You okay?” Maggie went over to where Alex was and squatted down next to her. Something was obviously wrong with the redhead, she was pale and covered in sweat. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and she appeared to be shaking as she sat up. “It’s okay, you can lay back down.”

Alex protested, but Maggie’s touch was gentle as she helped Alex lay back down on her stark gray couch. 

“Are you sick?” Maggie asked, going over to the bed to grab a blanket for Alex. 

“Maybe. I feel… weird.” Alex let Maggie drape a blanket over her shaking body as she shivered. 

“The flu is going around National City right now. It’s that time of year,” Maggie resumed squatting next to Alex, taking the redhead’s hand in her own, “I just hope you don’t have it. Do you have a thermometer?” 

Alex nodded and took her hand out of Maggie’s to point at the bathroom. 

“Under the sink.” Alex coughed, she was raspy, as if something was stuck inside her throat. 

“I’ll get that, and then some water. Just relax, Alex. You can miss one day of work.” Maggie stood up and stroked Alex’s cheek. 

“Work.” Alex tried to sit up at that, but Maggie wouldn’t let her. “I forgot about work. J’onn, J’onn’s going to be angry, and Kara-” 

“Kara will understand. You’re sick, and you’re staying here. I can take the day off, and we can watch a movie or something, but you’re not going into work, okay?” Maggie bent down to kiss Alex’s forehead gently. “Now, I’m getting you water, and then I’m going to get that thermometer.” 

Alex sighed as Maggie went to the kitchen. She loved Maggie, but she really didn’t want to miss work. The DEO was on the edge of cracking a case about an alien who had recently come to National City to sell some kind of fruit that turned out to cause a major health crisis among humans, and she knew her theory about the it was right, and she wanted to see the look on Winn’s face when she proved him wrong....

“Babe?” Maggie was back. “Here’s your water. I’m going to look for that thermometer.” Alex nodded.

Maggie knew Alex was an organized person, and her bathroom was no exception. All of her supplies were very neatly tucked away, almost too neatly. It would be hard to find the thermometer in the organized chaos. 

As soon as Maggie shut the door behind her, Alex stood up, head pounding, and pulled her robe on. She tiptoed over to the door as quietly as she could, grabbed her keys from where they lay next to Maggie’s, and pulled on a pair of shoes. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she slipped out, closing the door behind her.

“I have it!” Maggie opened the bathroom door and immediately noticed what was missing - Alex.

Alex stumbled over to the elevator, losing a slipper in the process, and pushed the button to go down. To her luck, the elevator on her right opened and she weakly made her way inside, breathing heavily as she did. 

She pushed the button for the first floor and pressed her back against the wall, sinking down as the elevator doors closed and she began to move to freedom.

Maggie immediately set off to look for her missing girlfriend, finding a slipper outside one of the two elevators.

“Dammit, Alex.” Maggie muttered to herself, and opened the door to the staircase on her left. Alex was on the third floor, and Maggie took the stairs two at a time, hoping she could still catch the redhead before she made it all the way out. 

Maggie soon reached the base of the stairs and saw that the elevator Alex had gotten on hadn’t yet reached the ground floor. 

Alex forced herself to stand on her shaky legs as the elevator landed with a jolt. 

The doors opened to reveal Maggie Sawyer standing with her arms crossed. Alex gulped and pressed the button for the doors to close. 

Maggie figured out what Alex was doing, and lunged forewards, but didn’t reach her in time. The elevator doors closed with the redhead behind them. 

Even though Alex had just done that, Maggie laughed. She was so stubborn, so resilient, so beautiful. But she couldn’t go into work in the state she was, so Maggie had to wait in the lobby by the elevators for her. 

Alex couldn’t believe what she had just done. There was no reason to what she had done, and there was no way out, obviously Maggie would be waiting in the lobby for her, and she loved this woman, so why was she running from her? Alex took a deep breath and pressed the button to reopen the elevator doors.

“Hi.” Alex weakly smiled as Maggie stared at her. 

“You came back.” Maggie seemed like she was in shock, as if she didn’t believe Alex would be back so soon. 

Maggie didn’t believe that Alex would come back that soon. She thought it would take ten minutes at least, because that’s what Alex did. Alex resisted, and she was stubborn as hell. 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Alex crossed her arms, but not out of defense. It seemed more like shame. 

“I was worried, but I’m glad you’re okay.” Maggie stepped forewards, closer to Alex. 

“Mags?” Alex asked. She was kind of delirious and the world was spinning and Maggie was clear. “I love you. I’ve only said it twice, but you mean so much to me. And I don’t want this to end. Maggie Sawyer, I love you.” Alex could feel her legs shaking, but her words were more important to her. “You’re my soulmate.” 

“And you are mine.” Maggie stepped into the elevator in front of the redhead, and she could feel tears in her eyes. “I love you, too.” 

“I sure hope you do.” Alex felt her legs buckle and Maggie reached out to catch her. 

“You’re still sick.” Maggie let Alex lean on her as she pushed the button to go back to the third floor. “Let’s get you back in bed.”

“Thank you, Mags.” Alex whispered as the elevator doors opened.

“Thank you, Alex. Thank you for letting me take care of you. Now, you have to promise me that you’re going to stay. It’s not safe for you to go into work in this state. Okay? Promise me you’ll stay.” Maggie unlocked the door using her key and gently helped Alex over to the couch.

“For you, I’ll always stay.” Alex murmured. “You are my soulmate, Maggie Sawyer.”


End file.
